Software developers are frequently faced with programming challenges that may have been previously addressed by other software developers. In the face of such a coding problem, therefore, it is not uncommon for software developers to search the World Wide Web (“Web”) to determine whether another software developer has previously addressed the same problem and has made the solution available for others to use.
Finding a solution to a coding problem on the Web may, however, be difficult. Moreover, even if a software developer finds a solution to a coding problem created by another developer on the Web, it can be difficult for the software developer to know whether the solution can be trusted. Additionally, it might also be difficult and/or time consuming for the software developer to configure all of the dependencies that the solution to the coding problem requires to execute properly.
The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations.